Beautiful Gift From God
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Dialah hadiah terindah yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada seorang Arthur Kirkland. /UKUS and Oneshoot/


Beautiful Gift From God

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Beautiful Gift From God © Uchiha Ry-chan

~ For Arthur Kirkland birthday ~

.

.

Alkisah hiduplah seorang pria berketurunan Inggris di sebuah wilayah yang tidak diketahui namanya di negeri Paman Sam. Pria ini memiliki ciri fisik, berambut _sandy blonde_, bermata _emerald_ dengan alis tebal sebagai pelengkap. Panggil saja pria itu Arthur Kirkland. Karena memang itu nama aslinya.

Arthur tidak tinggal sendirian di tempat itu. Ia ditemani oleh seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang ia angkat sebagai adiknya. Nama yang ia berikan untuknya adalah Alfred F. Jones. Walaupun ketika ditanya oleh banyak orang akan apa kepanjangan dari huruf _F_ yang menyempil diantara nama Alfred, Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu rahasia." ujarnya.

Kini, mereka berdua terlihat tengah asyik memetik apel dari sebuah pohon apel yang berada tepat di depan kediaman kecil milik mereka yang terdapat di sebuah bukit berumput. Mungkin mereka akan membuat _pie_ atau jus dari buah tersebut.

"Apa segini masih kurang?" tanya Alfred dengan polosnya seraya mengangkat sekeranjang penuh buah apel.

"Sepertinya," jawab Arthur singkat. Ia mengeringkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sebuah handuk yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher jenjangnya. "Biar aku yang membawanya. Kau beristirahatlah, Al. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang adik, Arthur segera merebut sekeranjang penuh apel tersebut dari tangan Alfred.

"Aku saja!" namun Alfred tidak mau dengan mudah memberikannya. Ia kembali merebutnya seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Arthur tertawa pelan melihat wajah Alfred, "Memangnya kau kuat, hm? Kau 'kan masih anak kecil." lanjutnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Alfred .

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Alfred semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Memprotes perkataan Arthur barusan.

"Bisa kau buktikan kalau kau bukan anak kecil, heh? Jika sedang hujan dan terdengar gemuruh petir, kau langsung berlari ke kamarku dan memintaku untuk menemanimu tidur." jelas Arthur dengan nada meledek. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Arthur itu benar. Terbukti setelah mendengar kalimat itu, wajah bocah lelaki bermata _sapphire_ itu langsung memerah bagaikan buah apel yang baru saja ia petik tadi.

"Aku menang. Jadi biarkan aku yang membawanya."

Dengan tenang, Arthur merebut keranjang itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah untuk segera mengupasnya. Sementara dengan wajah yang masih memerah, bocah kecil bernama Alfred itu mengejarnya.

x.x.x

Ada sebuah tempat yang konon katanya dapat membantu orang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan. Tempat itu terdapat tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal sepasang kakak dan adik berbeda negara itu.

Sebenarnya tempat yang dimaksud hanyalah sebuah pohon tua. Bukan bermaksud sesat, tapi hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja bagi orang-orang yang datang dan menggantungkan kertas berisikan harapan mereka pada akar-akar gantung milk pohon itu. Dan itulah hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Arthur. Ya, dia akan mengajak Alfred melihat pohon itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh sang adik untuk menuliskan beberapa harapannya pada secarik kertas yang kemudian akan digantungkannya di pohon nanti.

Ketika Alfred telah menyelesaikan apa yang diminta oleh Arthur. Mereka segera bergegas meninggalkan kediaman kecil bergaya Eropa milik mereka.

"Apa kau menulis harapanmu juga?" tanya Alfred seraya menatap Arthur yang tengah mengunci pintu kediaman mereka.

"Memang untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Arthur malah balik bertanya seraya menatap Alfred dengan tatapan heran.

"Hanya bertanya. Kau tidak punya harapan ya?"

Arthur membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Alfred yang masih menunggu jawabnya. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaket berwarna cokelat gelap miliknya.

"Tunggu!" lagi-lagi Arthur membuat Alfred kecil mengejarnya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang terujar dari mulut sepasang kakak adik yang sedang berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Mereka asyik dalam pikiran dan hati mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini. Ya, tepat di depan pagar pembatas yang melingkari pohon besar dan bergantungkan kertas berisi harapan orang-orang yang telah datang sebelum mereka.

"Indahnya~" kedua iris _sapphire_ Alfred tidak bisa berhenti menatap puluhan kunang-kunang yang menyinari pohon itu secara acak. Seperti sebuah pohon natal yang biasanya dibuat oleh Arthur saat hari natal tiba. Bedanya, keindahan pohon ini alami. Tidak ada sentuhan alat-alat _modern_ seperti listrik atau yang lainnya. Tangan Tuhan yang bermain dan membuat makhluknya menciptakan keindahan seperti itu. Bukti kebesaran-Nya.

"Aku ingin segera menggantungkannya!" Alfred mengitari pohon itu untuk mencari akar tertinggi dibandingkan akar-akar gantung lainnya agar ia bisa menggantungkan secarik kertas berisikan tinta hitam perwakilan dari harapannya. Kenapa harus di tempat yang lebih tinggi? Jawabannya mudah. Alfred ingin harapannya itu dikabulkan terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Bisa kau bantu aku untuk menggantungkannya? Aku tidak sampai."

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi?" Arthur melangkahkan kakinya dengan bosan. Ekspresi datar terlihat jelas pada wajah tampannya. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Karena apa? Mungkinkah karena pernyataan Alfred mengenai harapannya, atau yang lain?

"Ayolah~" Alfred melompat-lompat kecil berusaha untuk menggapai akar gantung milik pohon besar di hadapannya.

Arthur mendudukkan Alfred di bahunya. Ia berdiri tegak agar Alfred dapat menggapai akar tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Arthur.

"Selesai!" Alfred terlihat begitu senang karena berhasil menggantungkan harapannya di tempat yang lebih tinggi diantara yang lainnya. Dengan bantuan Arthur tentunya.

"Baguslah."

Alfred mengangguk. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon itu.

'Sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakan hari ini, Al.' gerutu Arthur dalam hatinya.

Hari ini? Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

x.x.x

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka berada di tempat itu. Setelah mencicipi beberapa makanan kecil yang dijual di sekitar tempat itu. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman hangat milik mereka. Namun sepertinya Alfred sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tertidur. Dan karena itu, Arthur pun harus menggendongnya seperti saat Alfred menggantungkan kertas harapannya.

"Dasar merepotkan!" Arthur berjalan dengan langkah pelan seraya memegangi kedua kaki mungil Alfred agar tidak terjatuh dan menangis karena menahan sakit.

Sedikit melirik kepada adiknya, Arthur tersenyum kecil melihat betapa polosnya wajah bocah yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama delapan tahun belakangan saat ia tengah tertidur. Sepertinya hanya dengan melihat eskpresi polos seorang anak-anak seperti Alfred, telah berhasil membuat Arthur melupakan rasa kesalnya. Apakah itu—tergolong sebagai orang yang mengidap _pedophilia_? Lupakan. Tidak mungkin hal itu menjadi bagian dari diri Arthur.

Ketika melewati pohon besar itu, Arthur memberhentikkan langkahnya dan menatap pohon besar di hadapannya sejenak. Memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah dan arah sebaliknya, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat isi dari kertas-kertas putih yang menggantung disana.

"Ini punya Alfred 'kan? Tulisannya jelek sekali!" komentar Arthur seraya tertawa melihat tulisan sang adik yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun sudah berulang kali ia mengajarkan sang adik untuk menulis dengan bagus dan rapi.

Ia membaca tulisan bertinta hitam di kertas itu,

_Aku ingin menjadi hero yang hebat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi penghasil hamburger terbesar!_

_Aku ingin menjadi pria yang tampan kelak ketika aku dewasa!_

Permintaan yang konyol, membuat Arthur kembali tertawa. Dasar bocah, permintaannya aneh-aneh. Mungkin itu yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Namun ketika ia membaca kalimat terakhir dari harapan Alfred, kedua mata _emerald_nya membulat. Terkejut dengan harapan seorang anak yang bahkan belum mengerti dunia dan seisinya namun bisa berkata demikian.

Arthur mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang cerah dan dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar bergantian.

"Aku memang bodoh," ia menghela nafasnya singkat sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke bocah lelaki dalam gendongannya itu. "Maafkan aku, Al. Tadi aku sempat marah karena kau melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana aku dilahirkan. Ulang tahunku. Err—seperti anak kecil saja aku ini." semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Arthur, merasa malu akan sikapnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu harapanku, Al? Aku ingin sebuah hadiah di hari ulang tahunku ini. Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. Jauh sekali dan sudah dari dulu aku menemukan hadiah yang kuinginkan itu." Arthur mengubah posisi gendongannya pada Alfred karena ia ingin mengenakan jaket cokelat miliknya pada Alfred agar anak itu tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Kaulah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan."

Baru saja Arthur ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Alfred sudah keburu mengagetkannya karena tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf aku lupa. Ung~ selamat ulang tahun. Terima kasih telah menjadi kakak yang sangat baik untukku. Aku sayang padamu." dengan tatapan mengantuk, Alfred tersenyum.

Arthur pun membalas senyuman itu, "Sudah sana tidur lagi. Tidak usah pikirkan masalah itu." dan kini dengan mantap, Arthur melangkahkan kakinya.

"Melihatmu tumbuh sehat dan ceria saja, sudah cukup membuatku sangat bahagia, Al. Aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu sebagai adikku. Sebagai hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan."

Kunang-kunang sepertinya mulai lelah menyinari pohon seribu harapan tersebut. Mereka kembali ke sarang mereka untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan energi mereka. Dan akan kembali bersinar pada malam berikutnya. Ketika sepasang kakak dan adik tadi kembali lagi untuk menggantungkan banyak harapan mereka yang lainnya.

Kalau begitu, selamat malam semuanya. Semoga kalian bermimpi indah.

_Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Arthur…_

~ FIN ~

A/N: Yuhuu~ selesai juga! XDD Sebelum ngebacot panjang, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN suamiku sayang~ #digamparArthurFC Entah kenapa pas sore kemarin saya galau karena gak bisa ngebuat sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Arthur. Tapi pas lagi RP-an dengan adik saya, kelincinya babang Nethere langsung melompat-lompat di otak saya! XD #malahcurhat Dan settingnya malam padahal saya publishnya pagi itu untuk memenuhi ceritanya. Semoga tidak mengurangi feel-nya~

Yosha~ sekian dulu. Maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan di fict ini. :3 Komentar kalian selalu saya tunggu melalui kolom review. Jaa ne~ :3


End file.
